Christmas Proposal
by Rosy Nic
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been dating for 2 years. Harry has a plan to make this a very special christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - White Christmas

The snow fell in central London as Harry Potter finished work in the Aurors department and headed home to pack for a Christmas at the Burrow, he stopped for a moment to think, he had not got his girlfriend a Christmas present. But what to get the girl that had everything. Then it came to him to stop of at the Jewellery store in Diagon Alley. Jewellery was the answer to what to get the girl that had everything.

Harry and Ginny had been dating for over 2 years since the end of the second wizard war, a lot had changed in those years, so this was the perfect time to make that the love h felt for her was true.

The snow fall was getting heavier as Harry made his way to the jewellery store from the ministry of magic; he passed a group of singers who were singing

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the tree tops glisten and children listen

To hear sleigh bells in the snow"

Hearing the words made Harry excited about the holidays, the jewellery shop came into view as harry walked towards it avoiding passers by wishing him happy holidays and autographs. He returned the greeting and even signed a couple of autographs before he arrived at the jewellery shop, and looked into the window, he saw the perfect gift a sliver ring with diamonds and red rubies set into it.

He finished looking in the window, and stepped inside the shop, he looked around the shop looking at the glass cases of sparkling silver and gold jewellery and ornaments. They sparkled in the light of the shop.

It took ages for Harry to look at each case before the assistant who was tall with platinum blonde hair asked

"Are you all right there sir?"

"Yes, I'm looking a Christmas for my girlfriend" Harry answered a little nervous

"Okay, then sir, what type of gift where you looking for your girlfriend" asked the shop assistant

"Something very special" said Harry felling a little more relaxed

"Okay sir, we have a few of these left in stock" answered the shop assistant going over the counter where the rings were kept

The shop assistant went behind the counter and opened it with her wand; she brought out the trays of rings, some were plain gold, plain sliver, twisted sliver, twisted gold, a mixture of silver and gold. Harry dismissed these rings, the assistant but these back, and got out a couple of other trays which contained the rings with gems in them.

After looking at these trays, Harry finally saw the one that he had seen in the shop window and pointed it out to the assistant, she picked it out gently out of the tray, for Harry to have a closer inspection of it. He smiled, as it so reminded him of Ginny.

Once everything was sorted including the size, of the ring, and it had been paid for. Harry left the shop with a massive smile on his face as he apparated to GrimmauldPlace to pack tomorrow for Christmas at the Wealsey's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Christmas Eve

Harry stood in front to the front door of the Burrow, with his travelling bag, waiting for the moment when to knock, it was rude to just **apparate******straight into the living room. It was the first time that he had been nervous in front of the Wealsey's front door in over 2 years.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the wooden front door, it had a holy wreath which seemed to glow in the sun light; it took a few minutes for the door to be answered. The door was opened by a rarer flustered looking Mrs. Wealsey caring a bowl of cake mixture in the hand as a wooden spoon stirred it.

"Harry, dear come in, you must be freezing"

Harry stepped into the house it was warm the fire place was lit, glowing orange and yellow as the flames flickered. It was busy and very crowded as their where going be a lot of people coming for Christmas day.

Harry put his bag down in the hall, took of his shoes and hang is coat up on the nearest available spot. He came into the longue where tinsel was been put by itself along the mantelpiece of the fireplace where a few Christmas cards, where next to the flower pot of flu powder. A broom swept the tilled floor in the kitchen, where Mrs. Wealsey was busy cooking a Christmas cake.

Harry took a seat in the longue has Mrs Wealsey handed him a cup of tea, he sat sipping the hot liquid as a the stairs creaked and 2 red haired people came into the living room, sat down still in conversation completing ignoring the fact Harry was sitting across from them enjoying a hot cup of tea.

Harry finished his cup and put it down on the table and took the blanket that was on the back of the chair, put it on his lap and closed his eyes and fell asleep, he had hardly slept the night before, and so it was a good chance to catch up.

Two minutes after Harry fell asleep the back door opened in came four very cold people came in having an argument

"It was not my fault, I got stuck"

"It was funny though"

"Next thing you should sell in the shop is magic snow diggers" They all laughed

"How's the cake coming on Mrs. Wealsey?" was asked by the person Harry sleepily could make out as Hermione

"Fine dear, it' just been put into the oven a should be finished within an hour, why don't you go and sit down next door and warm up, oh and thanks for chopping up the logs for the fire"

The four of them took of their coats and shoes, and went into the longue, the argument had picked up pace as Harry slept in the chair opposite them. Harry had pulled the blanket up over his face to block the noise of the argument out so it was peaceful.

"For goodness shake could you two stop arguing like an old married couple?"

They fell silent, as the four came in and managed to fit themselves on the sofa. After making themselves comfortable, in a corner was a moving blanket, gently moving up and down. All of them looked puzzled, who could be there under the blanket asleep, a piece of parchment was found next to a fallen down end of some sliver tinsel, which was put up again.

They each wrote what they thought, was under the blanket some suggestions where a little silly. An agreement was made who they all thought it was, then there was a silent vote, about who was going to find out. Ron was voted to check out who it was; he got up nervously, walking over to the chair, opposite the two red haired people. He pulled the blanket off to reveal a sleeping Harry curled up in a ball.

Ron took two steps back as everybody looked shocked and whispered a few words, before looking annoyed at each other. The silence was broken by the timely arrival of Mr Wealsey from the fire place; he noticed the shock look on everybody and headed for the kitchen.

Hour later

Mrs Wealsey's cake had finished in the oven, and was sitting on the coffee table, with full glasses of mulled wine. Harry had woken up and was sitting next to Ginny; they held hands as they sipped the mulled wine looking at the cake without even thinking about eating a slice.

Silence followed as everybody was looking at the cake and drinking the wine until Mr Wealsey said

"Shall we put the wireless on?"

"Good idea" Mrs Wealsey said smiling

Mr Wealsey got up from his seat and walked over to where the wireless stood and switched it on. The program that was on was the news including wizarding and muggle news. Everybody seemed bored as they listened to the news even the weather did not brighten them up until the songs came on, which changed the mood of everybody. Slices of cake were taken and eaten so quickly that only crumbs were left.

The Christmas songs finished being played on the wireless, and then the love songs came on. George tried to sing My Heart Will Go on to a worried Ron, who then looked at Hermione with puppy dog eyes. A few songs later and the bad singing of the elder Wealsey's, the perfect song came on the wireless. Harry got up from the seat he was sitting and asked

"Fancy a dance" to a flushed Ginny

"Yes" She answered

Harry took her hand, and found a space near the fireplace and started to do a slow dance, as the song played on the wireless, Ginny's head nuzzled on to Harry's shoulder. A moment later Ron and Hermione joined them for a slow dancing in a space as Harry whispered into Ginny's ear

"I love you"

"I love you too" Ginny replied and kissed Harry

The rest of the Wealsey family got up apart from George and Percy and danced the night away

Authors Note 1: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I love writing fluff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Christmas Day part 1

The Wealsey family had all gone to bed that night, there were asleep when Harry woke up. The camp bed that he was lying on was near enough the window for the morning light to come through the curtains. He got up and sat on the each of the bed, and found his glasses on a up sided down bucket and found his overnight bag beside it.

He stood up and picked up the bag and opened it up to where a box sat on the top, he opened the small box, and the contents of the box glittered in the early morning light, he looked at and took a deep sigh.

He placed the bag near the bed and starting pacing trying to think of an idea of how he would say to Ginny or even Mr Wealsey. He loved her, but was it to early, should he leave it a year. These thoughts ran through Harry's mind and made him even more confused on what to do.

He thought to ask somebody's opinion, so he got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty expected for the dirty mulled wine glasses and cake plate. So Harry decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

It had snowed again overnight and a fresh layer of snow lay on the grass, Harry walked carefully over to the orchard to the old oak tree, it had so many memories, last summer helping with the collecting of apples and flowers. He leant against the tree and looked as the sun came over the hill and filled the whole cloudless sky with light white of the snow and made it sparkle as the sunlight hit it.

Harry took a few deep breaths, still thinking whether it was a good idea to give Ginny her Christmas present or not. It was 20 minutes of thinking, Harry had made his decision, he was going through with it, if he did not he may never have the chance ever again.

He walked back to the house and let himself in through the back door, and came into the living room and sat down on the sofa by the fire waiting, he looked up the clock 7.30am, sure everybody else would be awake now and exicted about the day.

It was not until 8am before the first lot of people came downstairs, which included a rarer paniced looked Mrs Wealsey worrying that she had forgotten to get things ready the night before. A calm Mr Wealsey came insuring that everything was under control as everybody else came downstairs and headed straight for the kitchen.

Everybody sat around the kitchen, Harry sat across from Ginny, who had her bright red hair in a ponytail, munching a piece of toast.

There was a silence as they eat their breakfast they only noise to be had was the putting down of glasses on the table, and the scrape of a knife on the toast. Eventually the silence was broken by Mr Weasley asking

"So everybody what are your plans for this morning?"

"Well urm…….a game of Quidditch" answered George

Everybody around the table nodded their heads in agreement and left the table to get ready.

The air had got colder as everybody went outside in extra layers of jumpers and scarf's, as a fresh shower of snow had started to fall, they walked to the orchid and started to play.

The match had been going for two hours and the younger team were winning and needed to score one more to take the Weasley Christmas Family Quidditch Trophy. The trophy was a scarf that was extended and had all the names of the previous winners embroidered on the fabric, the edges were starting to fray and it smelled of brewed up old socks.

Half an hour later, and the younger team had one and the scarf was magically embroidered on to the winner, and they all came in, looking tired and wet.

They all went to the restive bedrooms to get changed, into something dry. Harry had got dressed, and looked at his watch it was 11am, he pondered things over and over again in his head.

Once everybody had changed, they made their way to the longue, where noises were coming from the kitchen that could scare anybody. Everybody sat down waiting for something to do, as nobody was allowed into the kitchen, Mrs Wealsey had put a charm on the kitchen door even a unlocking spell could not open it.

Boredom had already set in as everyone was thinking what to do; Harry thought this was the prefect chance to ask Mr. Wealsey, who had joined them in the longue sitting in a chair that was in the corner of the longue.

It took a odd silent moment when noting had been said by anybody for Harry to suggest a game of Wizard Chess between the eldest and youngest Wealsey's brother. Everybody agreed it to be a good idea and the chess set was brought out.

The game had started, each player doing really well; Harry excused himself, and asked Mr Wealsey for a chat upstairs

The two of them went upstairs to were no extendable ears or cats were. Mr Wealsey sat down on an old armchair that was by the window; Harry stayed standing up pacing up and down the room

"Are you all right Harry; you seem to be a bit nervous these last couple of days"

"Well....urm...." Harry replied stumbling his words

"I'm all ears" replied Mr Wealsey comically

"You know I have been dating your daughter for a couple of years now"

"Yes, I am very well aware of that"

"Well, I would like to take it a bit further" Harry answered

"Like.....?" Mr. Wealsey questioned

"Marriage" Harry replied now pacing again

"Okay, so you would like to marry my daughter then" said Mr. Wealsey sounding defensive

"Yes I do, I love her very much, and want to continue our relationship, all I wanted to ask is for your permission to marry her" Harry answered looking stressed

Mr Wealsey relaxed more into the chair, a thoughtful look on his face as he pounded what Harry has asked him.

After what seemed like ages to Harry, he had been pacing and had eventually sat down in a corner leaning on the wall, waiting for the reply from Mr. Wealsey. Then Mr Wealsey cleared throat which woke up Harry from a small nap he had whilst waiting, he got up.

"Harry I have made my decision, it has been long and hard one, but I'm going to give you permission, you truly love Ginny so much, for all you have done for this family, it's a yes" replying with a massive grin on his face

Harry smiled back with the widest grin and hugged Mr. Wealsey said his thank yous. They exited the room, back to the longue where everybody was getting ready for Christmas dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

A large turkey was placed on the enlarged dining room table as the Weasley's including Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Teddy sat around waiting for Mr Weasley to start carving the bird, after the bird was carved into slices, everybody started to help themselves to the vegetables and side dishes, once the plates were full everybody started to eat their dinner

The conversation was quiet silent as everybody with everybody eating their food, expect the occasionally request for the cranberry or bread sauce. Harry kept quite enjoying his food occasionally smiling at Ginny from across the table

Once the main course was finished, as Mrs Weasley collected the plates with Hermione's help, to the kitchen with the flick of her wand, a couple of minutes later a huge massive crash came from the kitchen as a plate fell to the stone floor as Mrs Weasley cried out,  
"Oh my we forgot the crackers"  
"There in the attic, I got sidetracked" said Mr Weasley smiling at Harry  
"How could you have got side tracked!" shouted Mrs Weasley from the kitchen  
"I tell you later, I will go and get them"

Mr Weasley got up from his seat and left the room, ten minutes he came back later with a large box labelled "Christmas Crackers". He opened the box inside 15 crackers came out with a flick of his wand and placed themselves on the places, were everybody was sat waiting for dessert to be served.

Mrs Weasley came out from the kitchen with a large Christmas pudding on a large plate, she placed it on the dining table, and it was soon joined by a jug of custard, bowls and a serving spoon.

Before the pudding was served, each person took a cracker and pulled it with the person sitting next to them, once pulled them everybody but there paper hat on which came with a small joke and a small box.

Everybody was intrigued to see what was in each box; the first to open their box was Teddy, he with the help of his grandmother open the box he opened the box inside was a small train, the front engine was very similar to the Hogwarts Express. His face light up as he saw the train, start to puff as to start move across the dining table.  
All the Weasley's we amazed as much as Teddy by the little train as it continued to go around the dining table as it was Ginny's turn to open her cracker gift, she opened her box inside was a small bunch of red roses tied with Sliver Ribbon, she blushed as she placed the roses on the table.

It was Hurry's turn to open his box; he opened his box to find a small figure of a snowy owl on a small plinth with gold writing on it which said  
"Hedwig"  
Harry looked at the figure with a small tear in his eye; he not really got over the loss of his beloved owl since she had died over 3 years ago. Harry showed the rest of the table the little figure of the owl, everybody seemed to shed a small tear and smiled at Harry, Ginny got up from her seat opposite Harry to give him a massive hug.

Ron was next to open his box to find a broomstick about the length of a match stick, he took it out of the box, examining it h was impressed with the detail for something so small. Hermione opened her box which was a small book called "House Witches Practical Guide to Morden Living Edition 25" she smiled as she started to flick through the pages of the book paying special attention to the section on "Living on a budget"  
Next it was George to open his box, inside was a massive pot of rainbow coloured exploding sherbet, with multi-coloured straws.

Everybody else opened there boxes which included a rarer nice scarf for Fleur & Bill, a set of Muggle ornaments which included a brass elephant for Mr & Mrs Weasley and a pot plant for Mrs Tonk's.

The pudding was finally served as the gifts from the crackers where placed in a save place, away from the bowls of pudding.

About half an hour later after pudding was being eaten and the washing up was being done, and everybody was enjoying a hot drink in the living room, it was decided to open the presents that had been put under the tree, there were lots of presents under the tree.

Everybody was excited about opening their Christmas presents, as the youngest had opened their crackers it was the turn of the oldest to open there presents under the tree, so with a little help; Mrs Tonks opened the one present that was under the tree, as Ron helped himself to his fifth mince pie

"Oh my!" as she opened the present

She turned to show everybody and photograph album, which in gold stitching was written Teddy Remus Lupin, inside was pictures of Teddy as a baby with Tonks and Lupin, as she showed it to everybody Harry started to have tears coming out of his eyes, which he quickly wiped them with a handkerchief

"Thank you so much, where did you find it" she asked looking at Mr Weasley  
"It was left at Lupin's childhood home, before he left to fight, it was only when Harry and I went to clean the house, we found it, so I thought you better have it as memory for you" replied Mr Weasley with broad smile on his face

"Thank you so much Arthur" she smiled back whipping the tears from her eyes  
The next person to open there presents was Mrs Weasley, as she opened her present she gave a small smile towards her husband, who smiled back. Her first present was a foldable new kitchen broom, then a dustpan to match with shrunk in size with one simple tap as George tried to explain, a few potted plants and a scarf, hair pin and necklace made up the rest of the presents

Next Mr Weasley opened his presents which included a Muggle umbrella, an egg timer, a new painted flower pot and a weasel paper weight.

After a few more sips of coffee, it was time for the younger members of the family to open their presents, which included various pink baby clothes, a reindeer cuddle toy, toffee's and a sleeping potion to help babies sleep, as they opened their last present, a cry came from upstairs, which prompted Fleur to leave to check on the baby who was now 7 months old, she came down a few minutes later with the child, try to get her back to sleep, as Bill opened the last gift of a paper weight.

**So George next opened his presents which were a paper weight, a month's supply of quills, a hand knitted jumper and ear muffs which he tried on which perfectly hid his hole of an ear, a book of American wizard jokes, and a discount card for Sugarplums Sweet Shop. ** **With his ear muffs on George finishes opening his presents as Hermione took her turn to open her gifts, which include a subscription to witch weekly and the daily prophet, a small pygmy puff, a body and bath set, a photo frame and some jewellery which Ron blushes when she opens. ** **Ginny helps Hermione put on one of the necklace, which was has a charm on that reflects the light, as she quickly looks at herself in a pocket mirror, she smiles and thanks everybody for the gifts** **Ron makes a quick dash for the tree, as he opens his gifts which include a subscription to quidditch weekly and Chudley Cannons magazine, he flicks through the pages, looking at every page in detail before opening the next lot of present s which included a jumper, a scarf, coat, a pair of trainers, a sugarplums sweet shop gift card and a finally a box of owl treats. ** **He takes all his gifts, and sits back on the sofa, takes another mince pie and starts reading the cannons magazine, Mrs Weasley gets up asking who would like a pot of tea, everybody agrees as most of the youngest start to fall asleep on their parent's laps. ** **A Few minutes later Mrs Weasley bring a large tea pot with some cups on a tray, she places the pot on the middle of the coffee table, as everybody pours them self a cup and relax, as outside a fresh amount of snow beings to fall, as everybody starts to drink their tea Harry starts to think, that this was the best time to ask, as it seemed to take ages to open everybody's presents. ** **As everybody finishes their cup, Harry started to open his presents which included a jumper, a coat, a pair of trainers, a woolly hat, a bottle of butter beer, a sugarplums Sweet shop gift card, a book on time management for effective businesses, a soft toy dragon and cookery book for wizards living on their own. ** **Harry thanks everybody for their presents, as he sits back on the sofa; he smiles, and then relaxes in to the sofa, watching the next person open there presents. ** **Ginny starts to open her presents, which includes a jumper, a pair of sock with owls on the front, a pair of owl print pyjamas , a box of chocolates, a book on quidditch, a pot plant, a calendar and finally a small little velvet box, she curiously looks at the box, she opens it to see a small note inside ** "**To Ginny** **Meet me at 6pm by the apple tree** **Harry"** **She looks over at Harry who is now reading his book, she shows the note to Hermione, who looks puzzled** "**That's not like Harry to be so secretive" Hermione says when Ginny sits back on the sofa as it starts to get dark outside ** **Finally Teddy opens his presents which include a knitted jumper, a bobble hat, a toy broomstick, a soft toy dragon and owl, and some wizarding toys** **As Teddy starts to playing with his toy, Harry decides to play to with the new toys to make up time, he looks at his watch it's 10 minutes to 6, how to make to the apple tree without been seen by everybody. ** **He excuses himself, saying he needs some fresh air, he puts on his shoes and coat and heads for the apple tree, as a snow drift starts causing poor visibility as Harry walked towards the tree. ** **He finally got to the tree, resting against the tree as the drift of snow finished, the clouds moved, to reveal a starry sky the perfect chance someone had thought that something special was going to happen. ** **For what seemed ages for Harry waiting, leaning against the tree he could see a figure coming across the snow, it must be Ginny. Butterflies started to fill his stomach as she came closer, what was he going to say, he had practiced it somemany times in front of the mirror but never to her face** **By the time Ginny had reached Harry she was wondering what the monkeys what was going on** "**Hey, so you wanted to meet me here then"** "**Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to watch the stars tonight"** "**You said that on our first date at the astronomy tower"** "**Oh did I, I don't remember that" Harry answered looking in to Ginny's eyes** "**I do remember that!" Ginny answered smiling ** "**Well we can do it again, if you want to"** "**Sounds like a great idea" Ginny said stating to lean against the tree with Harry ** "**Okay...well over there is the Dog star" harry said pointing towards a distant star** **Ginny started to look up at sky "I don't remember a Dog star being in that direction I thought it was the other way" she turned around to look the other way. ** **Harry saw the perfect chance to propose as he got down on one knee as Ginny said "Oh well it must be over this way" she turned around again to face Harry who was on the floor, he face changed to shocked as Harry asked ** "**Ginny Weasley will you marry me"**


End file.
